I want to fuck my brother's best friend
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: 1st fanfic that I've written. It's a fantasy about myself and Dean Ambrose. Definitely a panty soaker. Read, review & enjoy.


"Hey I think we're almost there. I'm gonna get out and stretch my legs for a little bit and have a smoke, you don't mind do you?" Jon asked, stopping the car in the middle of the dirt road that they were traveling down on their way to a Megadeth concert. "Oh No, not at all." I said, smiling shyly in the passenger seat. "Alright cool." Jon said, leaving the car on, so that the AC could continue running because it was the middle of summer and the heat was extremely outrageous. He stepped out, leaning up against the hood gently with his back turned to the car. I sighed, thankful that he stopped because I've been horny this entire car road. I'm always horny whenever I'm around Jon and we were alone for the first time ever. I wanted him desperately, 'fuck I hate my shy nature anytime when I'm around him. I can't possibly tell him how I feel or what I was thinking about him at the moment, he'd probably think I was stupid or crazy.' I thought to myself, staring at him, continuing my thoughts to myself 'well it does look like he's going to be out there for a while, I guess I could have a quickie before he finishes his cigarette…" I unfastened my seat belt and shifted in my seat a little bit trying to get comfortable. I slipped my hand down my panties and begun teasing and playing with my soaking wet pussy, especially my clit. I closed my eyes as I moaned louder and louder playing with myself harder and rougher, picturing Jon fucking me hard as hell in my mind. My thighs were shaking and I was just about to cum when I heard the door open on my side of the car. I stopped immediately, feeling extremely embarrassed that he caught me violating myself in his car. I was scared about what he was going to say, 'Fuck I hope he doesn't tell my brother or my parents. Fuck!' "Holy shit, Jon. I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like I swear. I…I…" I said, speaking quickly and frantically, almost getting tongue tied over my words. "Hey, hey calm down, alright? It's cool. Did you cum?" Jon said, flicking his cigarette butt away into the bush. "I was about to, I was like seconds away before you opened the door." I said, laughing under my breath. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry I interrupted your fun. How about you let me make it up to you?" Jon winked and pulled me outta the car. He opened up the back door and pushed me onto the back seat on my back. I slid up, leaning against the car door, looking down at him as he pulled my panties off completely, spreading my thighs and started licking at my pussy. I gasped and bit my lip, feeling his tongue roughly rubbing against my swollen wet clit. He licked it so perfectly and just the way I liked it, he was driving me absolutely insane and he got me so excited that I could scream. He cupped my ass into his hands and squeezed it, lifting my pelvis upward as he began licking deeper and in circles around the tip of my clit while sucking and slurping all the cum that was leaking out of my pussy. He moaned a breathy, deep moan into my pussy as he began licking faster and grinding his face harder between my thighs. "Oh Fuck, Jon! Jon! Fuck!" I let out a whiney moan, not wanting him to stop but he did. "Wait, why'd you stop?" I asked him, trying to catch the breath that I lost. "Because I don't want you to cum yet until I stick my dick in you, that's why." Jon said as he pushed down his jeans and boxers. "Mmm I love the sound of that." I said, grinning, slipping off my tank top exposing my black bra that hooked in the front. Jon opened the door above my head and said "I'd hate for you to get a concussion or bump your head." He winked and laughed and I laughed with him. He leaned down and kissed my lips and I returned the favor. I moaned, tasting myself on his lips which made me kiss him deeper and rougher and he returned the favor. I slipped my hands up his back, sucking on his bottom lip as he broke the kiss. I licked my lips when I felt him slip into me slowly filling me up with his thick dick, he went as deep as he could possibly go, feeling me out, making his dick get acquainted with the inside of my pussy. I whimpered feeling the head of his dick rubbing against my sensitive spot which made me even wetter. I winced and quiver gently letting out an "Oh Jon, fuck me…" I said in a breathy moan, wanting him to just fuck the absolute life outta me. Keeping his dick deep inside of my pussy, he lifted my thighs onto his strong shoulders, leaning down against my body. He slowly inched outta my pussy and started rubbing his veiny, heavy shaft against my exposed erect clit using my juices to make his dick slick and wet. I wanted to cry because it was the most incredible thing I had ever felt in my life. I whimper as he rubs harder and roughers, making me squirm underneath him and dig my nails deep inside of him. He slid back into my pussy making my cum spill out and flow into my asshole while I soaked his dick completely. He began thrusting deep and hard into my vagina, making the head of his dick hit my g-spot repeatedly at a rapid, intense pace while his dick was stroking the walls of my pussy. The sound of his rough, breathy deep moans mixed with the sound of his groin slapping against my pussy along with the wet sounds that my soaking wet pussy was making just drove me absolutely wild. I moaned and screamed out his name so loud that he had to shove his tongue down my throat to shut me up. "Fuck you're gonna make me squirt all over that dick Jon. Fuck please make me squirt on that big dick." I said weakly, panting and gasping and moaning so hard and heavy I thought I was gonna pass out, the orgasm would probably kill me but I didn't care at all just as long as Jon didn't stop fucking me. "Good I wanna make you squirt your cum all over my fucking lap. Do it baby, do it for me." He pulled his dick out and started slapping my extremely sensitive clit with it hard and violently, I whined with pleasure as he shoved himself back into me again literally almost bringing me to tears, this felt way to goddamn good. His thrusts got so much harder and faster, it felt like I was having an out of body experience. Giving me a few more thrusts, I lost all control of myself as my pussy surrendered to him, unable to take anymore as I screamed out cumming on his dick. My body shook as he pulled out, he grabbed my panties off the floor of his car and wrapped it around his dick and began jerking himself off the rest of the way – he was very close to cumming myself. He slipped his index and middle finger into my pussy and begun fingering my pussy so fast while he licked my clit at the same speed. I gripped the back of his neck so hard and tight, burying his face so deep into my pussy, it was like I had a death grip on him. "Fuck yes! YES! YES! YE-!" I screamed out as my thighs shook uncontrollably and I squirted on Jon's fingers like a fire hydrant. I released Jon's neck and gasped, trying to catch my breath. He groaned as he came all over my panties. "I hope you brought a back up pair of these." Jon said panting, laughing, showing me my panties covered in his cum. "I didn't, but its okay I don't care." I laughed, kissing Jon, sitting up in the back seat which was an absolute mess. "I'm sorry about the mess." I laughed. "I got some towels in the trunk, it wipes right off." Jon said, pulling up his pants and boxers, grabbing the towels out of the trunk. I got up and out of the car and got dressed quickly, he handed me a clean towel to "clean" myself up with. We hopped back into the car and he said "Don't worry I won't tell your brother I fucked you." He laughed, rolling down the window, lighting up a cigarette, inhaling it deeply, exhaling it through his nose, looking over at me smiling. "Good, I wouldn't want him to kill you because I'd love to do that again some time." I winked at him. "Yeah me too…welp let's get rolling babe." He said as we continued the drive.

I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic, thank you so much reading. Mwah! J


End file.
